


The Way to a Man

by 3988Akasha



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving each other's lives and making up, Severide wakes up to the smell of Casey cooking breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to a Man

**Author's Note:**

> bones_2_be wanted me to write fluff. So this is a bit of domestic fluff.

The smell of pancakes woke him. He rolled from the bed and  pulled his boxers on before padding barefoot down the stairs. Casey stood in front of the stove, humming a little tune to himself as he mixed more batter. From  what Severide could see, his t-shirt from the night before was the only thing  Casey had on. It was almost two sizes two big, and probably the hottest thing  he’d ever seen Casey wear. He wandered a little farther into the room. A plate already  piled high with pancakes sat on the counter and Severide smiled to himself and  shook his head, silently wondering how many people were expected for breakfast.  Casey was making an obscene amount of pancakes.  
  
"I love how you look in my shirt," Severide murmured  as he wrapped his arms around Casey.  
  
"Morning to you, too, Kell."  
  
"Mmmm." Severide planted kisses along Casey's neck.  
  
"You’re distracting me."  
  
"I know."   Severide grinned as he ran his hands down Casey’s sides, bunching the  fabric of the t-shirt in his fingers. Casey was sexy as hell in anything, but  the surge of possessiveness he felt at seeing Casey in his unit t-shirt was  almost overwhelming.  
  
"They'll burn and I went through a lot of trouble making  these."  
  
Severide chuckled as he moved back to give Casey some room. He  caught sight of Casey's socks and snorted a laugh. Casey always wore these  special thermal socks under his boots. It had become a bit of a joke around the  station and each Christmas Casey's stocking was filled with thermal socks, good  to temperatures below forty degrees. Like the shirt, the socks were also Severide’s.  Old wool socks he kept around for camping and such. They were too large and looked  ridiculous on Casey's feet.  
  
"Good to know some things don't change," Severide  answered Casey's unasked question. "Your feet still get cold."  
  
"You still radiate heat like a werewolf or  something."  
  
"Good thing you have the circulation of a 98 year old  woman then, isn't it?"  
  
"Get yourself a cup of coffee. Maybe it'll shut you up  for thirty seconds."  
  
He did as Casey told him. Once upon a time, he would have put  cream in his coffee, maybe a touch of honey, but after a few years on the squad, he was just happy it was hot. He glanced between the batter Casey had  begun spooning onto the griddle and the already substantial stack of pancakes.  Casey spoke with food. It was his apology, his random act of kindness, his  thank you. Severide never took it for granted, but he couldn’t help teasing.  
  
"Just how many people are you having over for  breakfast?"  
  
"Shut up, I've seen you eat. I'm just hoping this will be  enough."  
  
Severide moved over to the counter and plucked a pancake from  the stack. He rolled it and just as he was about to pop it in his mouth, Casey  snatched it away from him.  
  
"Get yourself a plate and there's syrup and whipped cream  on the counter. Just because you act like a caveman doesn't mean you need to eat like one."  
  
Grumbling to himself, he fixed a plate and took it to the  table. He shook the whipped cream and smiled. After spraying a liberal amount  on top of his pancakes, he smeared some on his finger and walked up behind  Casey.  
  
"You don't have any napkins," Severide began as he  wiped the whipped cream along Casey's neck, "and since I'm such a caveman,  I'll just have to make do with the surfaces I have."  
  
"I do have napkins, you Neanderthal."  
  
"Mmmhm. But, this is so much nicer. Don’t you  think?"  
  
Severide smiled against Casey's neck as he felt him shiver  beneath his touch. He slowly licked the whipped cream from Casey's neck, savoring the sweetness of the cream combined with the saltiness of his skin. Needing  the contact, Serveride pulled Casey against his chest and rubbed his growing  erection against Casey's ass.  
  
"You keep that up and we'll never make it to work."  
  
"So we'll call in sick."  
  
"Uh huh. You had pneumonia one year that was so severe we  nearly had to hospitalize you, but you still came into work because you're a stubborn bastard."  
  
"That was different. This is staying home for sex."  
  
"With yourself? Because, me? I'm going to work."  
  
"Tease."  
  
"Come on, eat up. I didn't make all these pancakes for  myself."  
  
"Seems you do know the way to a man's heart."  
  
Casey smiled. Severide loved it when he smiled.  
  
"No, I know the way to your heart."  
  
They finished their breakfast in companionable silence, mostly  because Severide consumed his body weight in pancakes, much to Casey's amusement.  The pancakes were delicious and melted against his tongue, but that wasn't the  only reason he kept eating them. It was the only way he knew to accept Casey's  apology without screwing everything up again. Words tended to do that. After  quickly cleaning the kitchen, they grabbed their gear and drove together to the  station.  
  
“Do you think he’s waiting for us?” Casey asked as they pulled  into the station.  
  
"Why would he be?”  
  
Severide winced as they got out of the car to see the Chief  leaning casually against the doorframe. He raised an eyebrow as he looked between the two men. Casey shot Severide a slightly concerned glance.  
  
“You two work out your issues?” the Chief asked.  
  
Severide smiled at Casey. “Yeah, we’re good Chief.”  
  
“Casey?”  
  
"Yeah. Real good.”

**~FIN~**


End file.
